Algo Inesperado
by Darkheart37
Summary: A veces las mejores personas se encuentran de la manera más inesperada. Este drabble participa para la pagina de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK. Imagen por 22dots22 de deviantart.


= **Pareja:** Auruo Brossard X Petra Ral = **Categoría:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan creado por Hajime Isayama. Adaptación al anime por Production I.G y Wit Studio. = **Num. de palabras:** 716 (Según Word y FanFiction) = **Beta:** ritsuka-chan sook

= Este drabble participa para la pagina de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK =

Este FanFic/Drabble fue creado para participar en el concurso mencionado y entretener a los curiosos. La idea fue sacada desde mi imaginación, si una historia de otra fuente es similar a esta, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

 **Algo Inesperado**

Algunos días eran muy animados, otros eran calmados y relajantes, pero el día de hoy no era precisamente alguna de las primeras dos opciones...

El día de hoy estaba lloviendo, dándome algo de pereza.

Recién había salido del trabajo y lo único que quería hacer es irme a casa, así que tome todas mis cosas, junto con mi paraguas y me dirigí caminando hacia la parada de autobús como era costumbre.

Al parecer este no es mi día, pasaron varios minutos y aun no llegaba el autobús. Me desespere y opte por sentarme en la banca que por fortuna no estaba mojada.

" _Perfecto ¿no? Estoy completamente solo en un día lluvioso y lo único que quiero es irme a mi hogar_ ". Pensé hastiado hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Podrías moverte un poco de tu lugar?, ya que el demás espacio esta empapado.-

Reaccione algo sorprendido pero de todos modos accedí a su petición.

" _Bueno al menos ya no estoy solo"._ Me dije para animarme.

Hubo entre los dos un silencio algo incómodo, voltee ligeramente para ver a mi acompañante.

Note que es una mujer, su expresión era seria, lo único que la cubría de la lluvia era solo un periódico e intentaba de proteger algunas carpetas de colores.

Le ofrecí refugiarse en mi paraguas, ella decía que no, pero insistí y finalmente acepto.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo, no sabía si comenzar una conversación o seguir en las mismas. Pero cuando estaba por hablar, el autobús por fin había llegado. Descarte de mi cabeza mi oportunidad de hablarle, así que me levante, me despedí - ella me agradeció por el pequeño favor con una pequeña sonrisa - y me dirigí al autobús.

Me senté a un asiento vacío y me fije por la ventanilla, pensaba que esa chica ya se había ido pero no, se había quedado sin saber el motivo de eso hasta sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mi cara se tornó roja, ella solo me dio una sonrisa y el transporte retomo su curso enviándome a casa.

Pasaron unos días más de rutina en la que en algunas ocasiones me gustaría volver a verla, tal vez por conocerla un poco mejor, tal vez ser amigos, pero sabía que eso sería imposible porque ese encuentro fue algo repentino, nunca la volvería a ver.

Pase las mismas calles para ir a la parada de autobús, hasta que esa misma chica se encontraba sentada, al parecer esperando a alguien. Decidí ignorarla y continúe caminado hacia la banca. Al verla otra vez vi que estaba con mejor humor. Ella me reconoció y comenzamos a hablar, no creí que fuera correcto, en vez de eso dijo que me esperaba _a_ _mí_ , volví a teñir mi rostro de rojo e insistí de nuevo. Pero al ver como sonreía me convenció.

Durante la charla descubrí que ella se llamaba Petra Ral, me conto que ella trabaja siendo maestra de kindergarten, también teníamos algunas cosas en común, otras no, que provocaban algunas discusiones sin sentido, ¡hasta me mordí la lengua frente a ella!, el tiempo se fue volando, que ni me di cuenta que pase el resto de la tarde en el mismo lugar.

-Bueno ya es tarde… creo que ya debería irme.- Dije un poco desanimado al tener que irme.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Fue muy agradable hablar contigo Auruo.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a esperar tu camión?- Dije algo preocupado.

-No. Así está bien. Gracias, es mejor que tomes el camión que se aproxima.- Dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Y pare el camión para irme pero antes le di mi teléfono esperando si no era demasiado atrevido, ella también paso el suyo, prometiéndome poder llamarme como pueda. Me sentí un poco extraño y al mismo tiempo me sentía bien. Guarde el numero en uno de mis bolsillos en donde estuviera seguro; finalmente subí y me despedí de Petra en la ventanilla. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Durante el trayecto pensé en todo lo sucedido, en la manera en que ambos nos conocimos y pensé en el ahora. Reí un poco ya tengo una buena persona con quien hablar.

Prendí la pantalla de mi teléfono, entre a mensajes, escribí algo y se lo envié a Petra. Unos segundos después ella respondió.

Y así la conocí.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Primero me presento, soy Darkheart37 y si llegaron hasta aquí no saben que feliz me pongo por eso. Y si les gusto... ¡mucho mejor!.

Esta es la primera historia que publico y la primera historia en este fandom.

Honestamente nunca creí que publicaría algo aquí, ni siquiera escribo bien para empezar pero al ver el concurso en facebook no me pude resistir y ahora están leyendo esto. Me tome mucho tiempo al hacerlo, ya que es la segunda vez que lo eh hecho (y dudo que lo vuelva a repetir). La decisión de elegí a esta pareja no tan famosa fue cuando comencé a leer los demás fics del concurso, note que en la mayoría habían ErenRi/RivaEren, ErenXArmin, EruRen... en fin, había en la mayoría Yaoi y nada más. Así que hice la diferencia (?) ademas de que esta pareja es uno de mis OTP favoritos. (Y que casi nadie escribe sobre ellos sin meter a otros personajes).

Agradezco )mucho a **ritsuka-chan sook** por ayudarme a corregir esta historia o si no sería un asco. (XD)

Bueno, basta de hablar de mi mismo(a).

Espero que les haya agradado mi historia simple, tierna y muy cliché. ¡Gracias por leer!.


End file.
